<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chocolate covered strawberries by mafuyue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746869">chocolate covered strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyue/pseuds/mafuyue'>mafuyue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyue/pseuds/mafuyue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean?! Of course we’ve been on a date before…” Reki hates how his voice died off as the rest of the sentence poured out of his mouth. </p>
<p>The realization struck him, He's never been on a date with Langa before.</p>
<p>Or, where Miya is Reki’s dating counselor and helps him realize that he and Langa have never been on a date before despite being a couple for two months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chocolate covered strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This anime has been the only thing I've been writing about lately. And no CW except a lot food mentions. </p>
<p>I wrote more than I thought I would, but I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reki and Langa have been dating for about two months now. But it feels like nothing’s changed. Before they were even dating, the pair was still inseparable, clingy, and were a bit too obsessed with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only fact that changed was knowing that they both were interested in each other romantically. But they both feel like that fact didn’t change anything at all because they both knew they loved each other anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going fine until Miya brought up an irrefutable fact that Reki couldn’t stop thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks ago the usual gang was at the skatepark like a traditional weekday evening, Langa was skating on the ramps while Reki leaned against the wall drooling over how mesmerizing his boyfriend is as usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki never realized that Miya was calling his name until he started snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Yo, Reki! Did you even hear a word I said? Hellooo~ ” Miya calls him, snapping and waving his hands in front of him. Reki snaps out of his daze embarrassed, “Sorry, I was distracted,” Reki feels the warmth blooming on his cheeks and scratches the back of his head, giving out a nervous chuckle. Miya turns around and watches Langa defy gravity on the ramps as usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You lovebirds make me sick,” Miya makes a gagging sound with his mouth. Reki flicks the boy in the face, “Hey! I’m listening now, what did you want?!” Reki asks in an irritated tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya stays silent for a moment and thinks, “I’m not sure actually, I forgot.” Miya shrugs and leans his skateboard against the wall and stands by Reki, his hands folded behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki scoffs, “Thanks for distracting me for nothing, now I missed all of the sick tricks Langa did,” his gaze fixated back on his boyfriend who was now talking to Shadow across the park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, you watch him all the time! I’m surprised you never get bored watching him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never grow bored watching him.” Reki feels warmth growing inside his chest. The statement was true. He’ll never grow weary of watching Langa skate. Or from doing anything honestly. When Langa sleeps over at his house, he lies awake for hours just staring at the boy fast asleep on the floor. He feels so at peace watching the rise and fall of his partner’s chest in a steady rhythm, who knew something so simple could be so captivating? He never thought he could fall in love with the sound of someone’s breathing. He’s grown accustomed to listening to Langa’s peaceful breathing to lull him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki noticed little details about Langa while he’s asleep, like how he prefers sleeping on his right side, he always cuddles with his stuffed polar bear that his dad gave to him on his fourth birthday (he cannot sleep without it), and how at the end of the night he always ends up shoving off his blanket because he overheats easily. Sometimes he takes photos of him (that’s not creepy at all), to remember these tender moments that he’ll cherish forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s starstruck by anything that he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you two doing anyway?” Miya asks with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki smiles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the happiest he’s felt in his entire life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what he wants to say. But the question catches him off guard and his mouth starts speaking without his permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I-I guess we’re doing great? I-I mean I think we are, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>we are. Yes we’re doing fine, why do you ask? Do you think something’s wrong? Did he say something to you?” Reki rambles panicking, his brain was short circuiting and he felt his heart rate start to speed up anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya waves his hands frantically at Reki to calm him down, “No! He didn’t say anything to me, jeez. I was just asking because I was curious,” Miya tells him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels instant relief, he sighs and relaxes his shoulders that were tensing up. “Great thanks for getting me all freaked out!” Reki says sarcastically, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya laughs, “It was just a question! It was barely anything to freak out over.” Miya rolls his eyes. Miya was a pro at making Reki worked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know more, tell me, what was your first date like?” Miya asks, even more interested than before. Reki laughs, “It was the day after I accidentally confessed that I liked him, we went to ‘S’ the next night,” he says smiling fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya’s smile dropped, “You’re telling me your first date was something you guys do all the time!? That barely even counts as a date because it’s not special at all!” Miya says exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki gasps, “What do you mean that doesn’t count as a date?! That was the first time we went to ‘S’ as a couple so it does count as one!” Reki says, trying to convince himself that it was one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya face palms and sighs, “Have you actually asked him out on a date before? To go out to eat a restaurant? Or to see a movie? Anything that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> related to skateboarding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Reki thinks about it, nothing changed since they started dating two months ago except that they became more affectionate with each other. But was that a bad thing? Reki is the happiest he’s ever been. But now that he thinks about it more, he’s never actually asked Langa out on a date. He’s never uttered the sentence to his boyfriend, “Hey do you want to go on a date later?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his stomach drop to his feet when the realization hits him. His feet felt glued to the floor and his tongue was suddenly shriveling up at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I’ve never been on a date with Langa before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki felt defeated, “Shit you’re right Miya, I’ve never asked Langa out on a date before. What’s wrong with me?!” He slides his back against the wall and plops down on the floor in defeat. All of a sudden it was too much work to be standing up. He felt like such a failure of a boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki thought Miya was going to laugh at his confession, instead he looks sympathetic. He sits next to him, “Sorry I had to rip off the bandaid like that Reki, but I guess there was no other way to find out. I’m glad I helped you realize this, but you need some major relationship consulting.” Miya pats Reki’s shoulders in support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki sighs in agreement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus christ he’s a mess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t believe that a 13-year old is helping him with his relationship. Miya’s like the little brother he never had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first things first, where would you guys go on your first date? Make sure it’s something remarkable since it’s your first one.” Miya says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki ponders, “I would take him to his favorite ramen place, then-” Miya interrupts him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No no no, that’s not allowed. The whole point is to take him somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You guys have been doing the same thing for months!” Miya says in frustration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how is Reki not getting this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right,” he says embarrassingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess I could take him to the beach. The one time we went during the hot springs trip was the first time he’s ever been in the ocean I believe.” Reki smiles remembering the fond memories. Reki remembers Langa heats up very easily so he’ll have to bring extra umbrellas and lots of water to keep the boy well hydrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok the beach, then what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reki swallows, “I guess we could go to the movies? We haven’t gone together before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay, you’re finally getting the hang of planning out a date. Where are you going for dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki thinks for a moment, he knows he likes poutine and ramen without a doubt because that’s what they eat all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki recalls a time they were passing by an italian restaurant that Langa paused in front of to look at. “Something wrong?” he asked Langa.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy seemed fixated on the smell seeping out of the restaurant. It smelled like tomato sauce and garlic bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you like italian food?” Reki asks, inhaling the savory aroma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa closes his eyes and takes a large inhale and exhale, a smile curling up his lips. “The time we went to Joe’s restaurant, the entire time I was just thinking about how back in Canada my dad made the best, I mean the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>lasagna. It’s actually probably my favorite food. I never had any ever since my dad-” Langa pauses, “Y’know” his voice trails off and his head turns to the side fixated on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa barely spoke about his dad ever since they had that conversation at the skatepark. Reki figured he was a sensitive subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki frowns, he wished he could soak up his grief so he wouldn’t have to feel anything anymore. Reki puts a hand on Langa’s shoulder and he tenses up for a second, his back still facing Reki. Langa makes a running start and continues skating ahead, “Race you to the skatepark!” he yells at Reki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki stood dumbfounded, “Hey you cheated! You got a head start!” Reki runs and skates to catch up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki remembered the fact that Langa likes lasagna. “Langa told me once that his dad used to make lasagna all the time for him. Maybe I could attempt cooking it for him? And we could have a picnic?” Reki’s thinking out loud, the thought of having a picnic felt so cheesy but Reki’s heart fluttered at just the idea of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be just like the movies, the couple attempting to find a nice spot under a tree or on top of the hill. But they needed to hurry or else they would miss the sunset. They find the perfect picnic spot, a spot underneath a large tree right on top of the largest hill in the park. They make their trek up, hand in hand. They lay out the blanket, set their shoes nicely off to the side, and set the basket down. They take the fruit out first, freshly cut strawberries and grapes. Their partner tries to throw grapes in each other’s mouths, amused at each other’s failures until one makes it in. The couple then- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“REKI!” Miya yells, startling Reki out of his picnic fantasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta stop daydreaming in the middle of a conversation! It’s starting to get irritating!” Miya says in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, jeez. What were you saying?” Reki says irritatingly, mad at Miya for disturbing his pleasant daydream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said the picnic was a good idea, there’s just one flaw.” Miya says holding up a one with his pointer finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t know how to cook.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels like an idiot, “Oh my god you’re right,” he ponders for a moment until his eyes light up, “Wait a minute, my mom and sister could help me make it! They’re goddesses in the kitchen.” Reki exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That might actually work.” Miya says. He claps his hands together, “Okay, my work here is done. Now all you have to do is ask him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his stomach plummet for the third time today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I getting nervous? He’s my boyfriend for god sake!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest I feel like that’s the hardest step.” Reki says ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miya laughs, “You’re absolutely hopeless. But I know you can do it. Good luck!” Miya says leaping up from the ground and sets his skateboard on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait where are you going, we’re not done!” Reki calls out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving it up to you to figure out the rest,” Miya smirks and kicks his foot off the ground, skating away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki cannot believe he was abandoned by his friend in the middle of his crisis. He sucked himself up and planned to ask his boyfriend out to their first date over the weekend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was two weeks ago. Reki was beating himself up mentally as the shadow of the question loomed over his head. He’s been feeling very antsy and anxious lately, he hoped that Langa didn’t pick up on his odd behavior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both on the roof at school eating lunch at their usual spot. Reki was watching skateboard videos he wasn’t paying any attention to while Langa was quietly munching on a sandwich. Reki couldn’t stop his foot bouncing, growing more anxious every second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What if he says no? Why would he say no, he’s your BOYFRIEND! What if he gets hurt at the beach? Then it’ll be all my fault. What if he doesn’t like the picnic? What if he doesn’t like the lasagna? What if he-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reki? Hellooo~” Langa says, shaking his boyfriend back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaaat?~” Reki answers, and Langa stops shaking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been acting off lately, are you ok?” Langa asks with genuine concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, he did notice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s mind races at a thousand miles per hour, trying to conjure up an excuse. But he decides not to, this is the perfect opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his tongue swell up inside, “Well actually-” Reki clears his throat because his voice cracks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am I like this?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Reki tries again, “I was just wondering if… Um, it's been on my mind lately that… Do you want to go on a date this Saturday?” Reki tugs on the strings of his hoodie, twirling it around his bandaged fingers to keep his hands busy. His voice sped up the last sentence unintentionally, he hoped he said it coherently enough so he doesn’t have to repeat it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his entire face burning up as he watched Langa’s expression morph from concern, to confusion, then to the realization of what Reki just asked him. Langa looked to the side to avoid his eyes, and Reki saw pink blossoming over his pale complexion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a heavy silence that lingered for too long over the two. Reki felt like his stomach was weightless despite just eating lunch. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he was trying to rub the sweat off his clammy palms on his jeans. Reki fears that he overstepped and made him feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki finally has the courage to break the ice, looking down as he fumbled with his sweaty palms anxiously. “I-I’m sorry if I overstepped, you don’t have to-“ he stopped talking mid-sentence because Langa placed his soft hand over Reki’s bandaged ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki glances up, Langa’s face is even a darker shade of pink. He’s smiling endearingly at Reki as he tightens his hand around Reki’s, “I would love to go on a date with you.” Langa says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki didn’t think it was possible for his face to get even redder, but it did. He feels sparks, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>fireworks</span>
  </em>
  <span> go off in his stomach and the overwhelming feeling of joy spread throughout his entire body that made him want to skate around endlessly til he dropped dead. Reki musters all the strength in his body to contain himself from imploding in front of Langa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was a Friday night, after school Reki tells Langa that he can’t go to ‘S’ that night. He needed the entire night and morning to perfect the picnic dinner for tomorrow night. After he waved goodbye to Langa, Reki sped his way home on his skateboard, finally letting his pent up excitement burst out of him. He hollered, cheered, and whooped with his arms waving frantically in the air, smiling gleefully the entire ride home. He probably looked and sounded like an idiot but the thought didn’t even cross Reki’s mind. He was so excited for his first official date with his boyfriend. This was monumental.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Reki wakes up early to ride down to the train station to buy tickets for the beach. He could barely sleep at all last night, his unwavering excitement kept him up. He also went to sleep at two am from staying up all night attempting to cook an entire meal after two failed attempts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki then gets ready for the beach, packing extra sun lotion, water, and umbrellas in his emptied school gym bag. Reki feels like he’s thinking too hard over this but he didn’t care, this was too important to him and he didn’t want to screw up his first date with his first partner ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears knocking on his front door and his heart starts to beat out of his chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure why he feels so nervous, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Langa</span>
  </em>
  <span> for crying out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He overhears his mom opening the door, and muffled welcoming. “REKI, Langa’s here!” he hears his mom’s booming voice coming from the front door. Reki swears to god he feels the earth shake whenever his mom raises her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“COMING!” Reki shouts back, scrambling to unplug his phone from the charger and grabbing his skateboard as he exits his room in a hurry. He stumbles into the hallway and stops when his eyes lock with Langa’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing his black sleeveless button up that he wore to the hot springs, the same swim trunks, and was also carrying an identical gym bag. But that’s not what made Reki stop in his tracks. It was Langa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ponytail.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki noticed Langa hadn't cut his hair since he moved to Okinawa so his hair grew out to just above his shoulders. Reki never thought twice about it but it never occurred to him that he could put it up in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ponytail</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my GOD he’s so hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki snaps out of his gaze over his stunning boyfriend and gives him a bright smile. Langa returns a warm smile to him, “Okay we’re heading out, bye mom!” Reki calls out giving her a quick hug and shuts the front door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Reki lightly curls his fingers around Langa’s soft locks tied up by a rubber band. He twirls his fingers around his silky locks and he feels Langa flinch from the sudden touch. Langa turns around, confusion etched on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what is it Reki?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair, it’s different.” He says, continuing to twirl his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not like it? I can just take it off-” “No, I love it.” Reki interrupts Langa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Let’s start going or we’re going to miss our train!” Reki exclaims, setting his skateboard on the road. Langa follows him from behind, and Reki comes up with an idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks up to his overhanging hibiscus bushes growing on the perimeters of his house. He plucks a flower off, gently pushes Langa’s bangs behind his ear and places it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki takes a step back to look at him, Langa’s face is practically the same shade of the flower. Langa looks like a deer trapped by headlights. Reki snorts at Langa’s adorable reaction, “You can take it off by the way. I just wanted to decorate you a bit.” Langa takes the flower off his ear immediately, blushing furiously. He smells the flower instead, inhaling the fruity fragrance that lingered around the atmosphere of Reki’s home and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It smells like Reki, it smells like home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair barely make it in time, stepping on the train at the last five minute warning blaring over the intercom. They sit down in the nearest seats to the door, out of breath. They ran the rest of the way there because they ended up going to the wrong station </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We barely made it in time,” Reki says breathing heavily. He sets his skateboard and bag in the above compartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa laughs, “Yeah, we would’ve been on time if someone read their tickets correctly,” he remarks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki scoffs, “Shut up,” he says endearingly, playfully shoving him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settle into their seats, finally being able to relax after their hectic journey. Reki takes out his phone and earbuds, “You want to listen to music?” He offers an earbud to Langa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Langa takes it and places it in his left ear. After a long pause, Frank Ocean starts playing in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa starts to daydream a bit, zoning out like he usually does when he’s bored. Then he feels something land on his shoulder. It was Reki’s head, fast asleep resting against his shoulder. Langa feels his heart flutter against his chest, warmth spreading throughout his entire being. He feels his lips curl into a soft smile, closing his eyes as well. Who knew such a ray of sunshine could look so peaceful for once? He might as well rest too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys finally arrive at the beach, the burning rays of the sun starting to prick at their skin. Reki sets up their spot near the shore, spreading the blanket, putting out the umbrella, and forcing Langa to hydrate every ten seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa kicks off his slippers, “I’m going in!” he yells to Reki racing towards the shore wearing a floatie. Langa catches Reki off guard, and turns around to see his boyfriend sprinting towards the tumbling waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you didn’t put on sunscreen! You’re going to get a sunburn like last time!” Reki shouts at him but Langa clearly can’t hear a word he’s saying. He watches as Langa splashes the floatie down into the cool depths and sees him drift slowly away from shore. Reki rushes to rub sunscreen over his skin and to get to shore before Langa does something reckless and drowns himself accidentally somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki rushes into the ocean, freezing at first but slowly feels the water welcoming him into its salty depths. Reki swims after Langa who drifted further from shore than he thought, but Langa wasn’t even phased. He was lying his head back, eyes closed, soaking up every single sunray into his body. Reki let him float a bit further, in awe of how Langa looked with his sun kissed skin, and the peaceful look reflected upon his face. It was like no look of worry was ever etched on the boy’s face. He became one with the ocean waves, letting the calm current carry him. His usual wintry, snowy demeanor melted off him, he became one with the Okinawan crystal waters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki watches as he floats away, he never felt this way for anyone before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what love must feel like. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki snaps out of his daydream and swims after Langa, drifting further than he wanted him to. “Langa!” Reki yells after him, swimming after the floatie. Reki sees Langa’s head perk up and glances around until he spots Reki swimming towards him. “Oh sorry, I drifted off further than I meant.” Langa says, his face was already blooming into a light shade of pink despite being in the sun for a half an hour. Reki grabs hold of Langa’s floatie and pants, he wasn’t a very good swimmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki perks up with a funny idea blossoming in his mind. He dunks his head in the water, while holding his breath he swims under Langa’s floatie and pushes upward to dunk him in. He resurfaces and starts laughing, “That’s what you get for going in without me!” Reki says pointing at Langa laughing as he stares at Langa’s now soaked body. Langa looked at Reki with a done expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Reki was laughing his butt off, Langa splashed water at him, tucks the floatie under his arm and makes a run for it. “Hey!” Reki groans and hisses at the surprise of the salt water burning his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around with his blurry and irritated eyes and can make out a figure swimming frantically away with a floatie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki smirks, plunges downward speeding toward Langa. He opens his already burning eyes in the salty depths and sees he is arm’s length away from latching onto Langa’s kicking legs. He goes back up for air, goes back under and latches onto Langa’s right leg. He feels Langa immediately react and stops swimming, trying to shake Reki’s grip on his right leg. Eventually Langa gives in and goes under as well, trying to pry Reki’s tight grip off him. Langa slowly gives up, his limbs moving sluggishly under the weight of the water and swims upward to the surface. Reki, reaching the capacity of his lungs, lets go of Langa’s leg and swims towards the surface as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Reki gasps for air when he reaches the top, he’s slapped with more salty water as Langa splashes him more. “What’s wrong with you? I could’ve drowned!” Langa says splashing Reki more in irritation. “Sorry it’s not my fault that you suck at swimming,” Reki says laughing, as more water hits his face. “Ok, ok, ok, fine. Truce?” Reki says, holding his arms up in surrender. Langa hesitates, and puts his defenses down as well, “Truce.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki, still holding his hands up, then makes a quick motion and flicks more water at Langa at the second he relaxes his arms. Langa groans, “I thought you said it was a truce!” he says exasperated, rubbing his eyes. Reki swims closer toward him, and shrugs, “I lied.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Langa opens his tired eyes again, he feels his already heated face burn even more. Reki was centimeters away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki smiles fondly, placing his hand gently on Langa’s cheek, his thumb stroking his heated cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun gave you some freckles.” Reki says softly, as his pruney fingers stroke Langa’s soft skin. Langa still wasn’t good at this part of the relationship. The contact. Physical touch. He knew Reki was the type of person to have no boundaries with anyone he was with, always showing his love and care to people around him with physical affections. Langa was never a touchy person, maybe it was a Canadian thing, he wasn’t sure. But one thing he knew was he would never grow tired of the warmth of Reki’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa grabs Reki’s hand that’s caressing his face, both feeling a shock when their fingertips brush. Reki stops his motion, but leaves his hand on Langa’s. “T-thank you for this. Thank you for asking me out.” Reki’s face lights up at the sudden sentiment and removes his hand from Langa’s face. Reki nervously rubs his pruny hands together beneath the water, “I-it’s really nothing, y’know. It was about time we went out on a date anyway.” Reki says looking to the side nervously, feeling his heart flutter around his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa feels his stomach rumbling. “Jeez, you sound hungry.” Reki says laughing hearing the loud sound of Langa’s empty stomach erupting from the lack of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa blushes embarrassingly, “I need sustenance! I hope you have food because all I brought was a sandwich.” Reki scoffs, “Of course I brought food! I brought bento boxes for the both of us. Race you back to the shore!” Reki says, darting off under the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta stop cheating!” Langa says, trying to rush after Reki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys leave the beach a few hours later to catch their train at noon. They were at the beach since eight in the morning. They both slumped into their seats in their soggy swimming suits, immediately passing out from being in the sun all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the train ride, they stand in the train station as Reki waits for Langa to come out of the bathroom from changing. They both changed out of their salty swimsuits for the movie theater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going next anyway?” Langa asks Reki, as he emerges out of the bathroom. He’s wearing a grey long sleeve button up with his ordinary blue jeans and converse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could go to the movie theatres. Since I never went with you before? And I guess it's a tradition to go to the movies for a couple’s first date.” Reki says, as he checks out Langa putting his hair back up into another ponytail. Reki feels weak in the knees again, he’ll never get used to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They skate to the movie theatres, doing tricks along the way as usual. When they reach the theatre, it’s pretty empty since it's the middle of the day. They get tickets for a movie Reki wanted to see since it was a continuation of his favorite anime, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kimetsu no Yaiba the Movie: Mugen Train.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa’s heard of the anime but he’s never seen an episode of it. Reki promises that they’ll watch it together one day. After buying a large popcorn and two drinks, they choose seats towards the back right corner. Nobody else is in there except another family of four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There might be spoilers but I don’t think you’ll mind.” Reki whispers as the film starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway into the movie, Langa’s not really getting into it. But Reki’s a different story: He’s leaning forward in anticipation for what’s coming next, captivated by every fight scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa feels guilty that he’s not enjoying the film as much, but he fell in love with watching Reki’s evolving expressions on his dimly lit face. He found that more entertaining than the actual film. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was sad music filling up the theater, Langa heard sniffles from other viewers. He glanced over to Reki and he was a complete mess, both his hands covering his mouth preventing him from sobbing too loudly, tears overspilling his eyes as snot dripped and streamed out of his nose. How could he even see what was going on with the tears clouding his vision? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa feels his lip curl into a smile, feeling guilty at smiling when his boyfriend is obviously distraught. But he found the entire thing so endearingly amusing. Langa glances back at the silver screen, until he feels arms wrap around his neck. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reki hid his face in Langa’s shirt, feeling the wetness of his tears smearing against his shirt. Langa doesn’t hesitate as his arms wrap around Reki’s torso, comforting him. The rest of the movie, the couple were completely tangled in each other’s arms practically sitting in the same seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the credits roll, Reki blows his nose for the fifth time with a napkin. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would’ve cried that much.” Reki chuckles, his voice raspy from crying. Langa smiles, “Don’t worry. You’re so gullible, it’s adorable.” He teases. Reki blushes harshly, “S-shut up!” he says flustered and shoves Langa’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, it’s a text from his mom:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I heated up the food and lasagna in the oven and put it in the picnic basket, are you coming soon? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He texts back, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah the movie just ended. coming back now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys walk out of the theater, blinded by the setting sun painting the sky in a mixture of pink and orange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry for dinner?” Reki asks Langa. He hears Langa’s stomach growl from the sound of food. Reki takes that as a yes. They skate back to Reki’s house to pick up the picnic basket, “We’re having a picnic?” Langa asks curiously. “Y-yeah, is that alright?” Reki asks nervously. “Yeah that’s fine, I just never went on a picnic before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?! We have picnics here every spring.” Reki says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa shrugs, “That’s cool, I never thought of having one before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki was on a mission to change that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the grassy side of the skate park over the hill. Nobody ever uses this part except for flying kites and the playground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to sit?” Reki asks. Langa looks around, scanning the terrain for a good spot. He points, “How about under that tree?” Langa says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the perfect spot. It was on top the largest slope of the park, overlooking the horizon and barely being able to see the shore. Also extra points for being under a tree. It was the spot straight out of Reki’s daydream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki intertwines their hands as he leads the trek up the hill. They both set up the picnic blanket, taking off their shoes and leaving it at the edge of the blanket. Reki sets the basket down, sitting down next to it. He opens it, pulling out a cold container full of assorted fruits, kebabs, and chocolate covered strawberries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki pulls out the chocolate covered strawberries, holds it up in front of Langa, beaming with pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so cheesy, I even made chocolate covered strawberries.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa covers his mouth laughing gleefully, “Wow, I’m proud at how prepared you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki smiles, “Of course I was prepared! I worked harder on this than any job I did for Dope Sketch.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Langa snorts, he was astonished at how much Reki put thought to this. He’s kind of overwhelmed at all of this work he did just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Y’know, you didn’t have to do all this work just for me Reki,” Langa admits nervously. This is the most anyone’s ever done for his sake besides his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Reki gapes at Langa, “What do you mean?! Of </span><em><span>course </span></em><span>I wanted to do all this for you. But obviously it’s not all just </span><em><span>for</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>, selfish idiot. I’m here too!” Reki says.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt like this date was long overdue anyways, and I thought this would be the perfect way to show how much you mean to me.” Reki admits. He feels his chest become a lot lighter finally being able to admit that out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa blushes ferociously at Reki’s confession. Reki immediately changes the subject before Langa has the chance to open his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s start eating! Here try a strawberry.” Reki offers Langa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gladly accepts and bites into the sweet juicy delectable. His mouth bursts in chocolate fruity pleasantness. “Wow! That’s so good! Gimme another one.” Langa says in desperation, already grabbing a second one and shoving it into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his face flush at the compliments while he chews on some grapes. Reki pulls out his phone and starts to record Langa, “Open wide!” he shouts and throws a grape at him. Langa reacted faster than a normal person, but was still too late as the grape bounced off his cheek. Reki laughs, “Try again.” He says still recording him as he tosses another grape. It goes straight in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa shoots his arm up in celebration, chewing the grape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh, and Langa tries to shoot grapes into Reki’s mouth which takes more effort because believe it or not, Langa has the worst aim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys eat the rest of the fruit in delight, as the sun begins to paint the world in gold. Reki pulls out his phone and starts to take pictures of Langa, who’s gazing into the sunset in awe. Reki feels the wind lightly blow into Langa’s hair, sweeping his bangs up. Reki feels his eyes widen as his heart begins to skip a beat at how stunning he looked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa slowly realizes that he’s been being photographed and shies away from view. Reki laughs and puts his phone away. It was time for the </span>
  <span>entrée.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay it’s time for the main dish.” Reki says as he pulls out the largest container in the basket. He starts to feel anxious due to the reveal of the biggest surprise. Reki’s not sure about how Langa’s going to react to the main course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki pulls out some plates and forks and hands it to Langa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sets the large container on the blanket and prepares to open the lid, “Are you ready?” Reki asks Langa who’s starting to grow impatient. Langa nods, and Reki whips open the lid revealing the treasure waiting inside, “Voila!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa makes a surprised noise and gapes at the meal for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember a while ago you said that your dad used to make you the best lasagna, and that it was your favorite food. So I asked your mom if it was okay to give me your dad’s recipe so I could try and make it for you, since you never had it in a while. I gotta admit, it was pretty hard to cook but my sister and mom helped me out so it was a bit easier. I know it might not be the best thing in the world but I-” “Langa?” Reki stops mid-sentence as he notices Langa had tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki immediately freaks out at Langa’s reaction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit did I do something wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reki starts to ramble nervously, “I-I’m sorry! Did I overstep? If this is too much, we can just go somewhere and eat something else if you want-” Reki stops as he feels Langa’s hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki glances up at Langa’s crying one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s such a pretty crier.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa moves closer and wraps his arms around Reki, causing him to tense up from shock. This was the first time Langa initiated a hug. Reki was always the first to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki brushes off his reaction and immediately returns the hug. “Are you okay?” Reki asks, his head resting on Langa’s shoulder. He slides his hand up to Langa’s head and plays with his hair. Langa hums into Reki’s shoulder and feels wetness growing in his shirt, Reki tightens his hold over Langa. After a pause, Langa is the first to pull away, but his hands remain around Reki’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki delicately wipes some tear streaks on his face. His eyes were now red-rimmed and his face is flushed from crying. “Thank you, Reki.” Langa says with a wavering voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything. I’m so happy. I’m so fucking happy that I met you. I’m so glad I stopped your skateboard that day we first met. I’m so happy that you asked me out. I’m so happy that I can call you my boyfriend.” Langa says as more tears welled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels his own tears starting to well up, “Ugh, why are you being so sappy all of a sudden. Now you’re getting me all choked up.” He feels his throat starting to close up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Langa give out a wet laugh, as his warm palms cup Reki’s face. Reki’s eyes lock with Langa’s icy ones. He noticed Langa got slightly sunburnt, his usual pale complexion now a temporary rosy shade. Langa’s eyes reflect against the golden horizon behind him, Reki’s mesmerized as the setting sun’s reflection dances along his irises. He watches as Langa’s eyes flash down to Reki’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” The sentence struck Reki’s ears like it was the sweetest melody he’s ever heard. He feels his heart swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-” The word barely escapes his mouth as he feels Langa’s lips gently collide with his. Reki gasps, and turns his head to get closer. Reki tastes hints of the chocolate strawberries they ate earlier, and some of the salt from his tears. Reki wraps his arms around Langa’s neck as Langa continues to caress his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve kissed only once before, when Reki confessed his feelings for him. But that one was super awkward because it was the first time for the both of them. They haven’t kissed since then. Reki assumed Langa was uncomfortable with the idea of it so he decided to take things slow. Maybe they took it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> slow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s never hesitating again. He’s never taking things slow ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki never felt like this before, he feels like he’s in a romance anime that her sisters watch. Now he understands what the main character feels like. He wishes he could feel like this forever, frozen in this moment. With Langa’s arms delicately caressing his face, his arms wrapped around his neck. It felt like they always belonged there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels warmth burst into his body, as his lips curl into a smile against Langa’s. He feels Langa pull away first, breathless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid lung capacity.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reki feels like he could have been glued to his soft lips forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki, also out of breath, tries to wrap his reeling mind and racing heart to process what just happened. “You got better from last time.” Langa teases, grinning smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki gasps offended, “Ugh! How dare you, I was an awesome kisser the first time too!” Langa laughs and pecks him on the lips, “Okay fine, I gotta admit you were. It was enough to win me over, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki tries to come up with a comeback but the sudden kiss left him speechless.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I knew I was a good kisser, but I didn’t know I was good enough to leave you speechless.” Langa teases further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki snorts, “You cocky bastard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He loves him so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to eat some or were you just going to let it get cold?” Langa asks, pointing at the cooling lasagna. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh yeah, here.” Reki cuts a slice for Langa and puts it on his plate, he cuts one for himself as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth starts to water as he smells the aroma of the cheesy tomato goodness, as he watches Langa take his first bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He observes in anticipation as he sees Langa’s initial reactions. His face morphs to hard concentration, then into surprise, then into a smile. His eyes light up as he practically inhales his first slice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa was honestly astonished by how good Reki and his sisters' cooking were. It reminded him of Canada, the days returning from snowboarding practice as he opened his front door to be greeted by the familiar aroma of his dad’s lasagna. The warmth of the stringy cheese, the thickness of the pasta, the slight sweetness of the tomato sauce, he felt like he was ten years old again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Reki gave this a new meaning. It smelled like home. It tasted like home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reki was his new home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reki I think cooking runs in your family, because this tastes </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Langa compliments him as he hoards another slice into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki takes another bite blushing, “Thanks, but to be honest I think my sister and mom did more of the work.” He admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa nods, “I can believe that. I knew it was too good to be true, this tastes too good for your doing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki kicks Langa playfully, “HEY, you almost made me drop my plate!” Langa says with his mouth full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys continue to scarf down the rest of the lasagna, watching the sun’s final moments in the sky before the moonrise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, they finally lay on the blanket, hearts and stomachs full and content. They watch in silence as the horizon starts to dim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa lays his head on Reki’s shoulder, “Thank you again for today. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to top this.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reki snorts, “What do you mean? It’s not a competition.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Langa pauses, “Do you want to go on a second date with me?” He asks Reki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki giggles, “We’re not even done with our first one yet!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa laughs, “I don’t care! That’s how much I want to be with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki feels warmth pool in his cheeks, “Yes, I’ll go on a second date with you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa feels excitement build up inside him, “Well be prepared, we’re going on it tomorrow.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reki gasps, “What?! That’s so soon!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t care. We wasted too much time already.” Langa says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a wave of shame washing over him Reki apologizes, “I’m sorry I never asked you out sooner. I feel like an idiot and such a shitty boyfriend.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Langa leans up to face Reki, “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry Reki. It didn’t even cross my mind that we’ve never gone out before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. I guess we’re both just idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots in love.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa says, as he leans forward to meet Reki’s lips. Every kiss felt better than the last. Reki didn’t think that was possible because every single one felt like the best thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost better than skateboarding.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, I’m getting obsessed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple finally packs up their things and skates their way home during the last hour of sunlight. They reach Reki’s street where they share one last kiss goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki thinks he could get used to this kissing thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “See you tomorrow for our second date.” Langa waves, blowing a kiss at Reki as he skates away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki waves, catches the kiss and clutches it close to his fluttering chest. He opens his shaking palm and smiles fondly at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what falling in love feels like?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>

  
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>He never wants it to end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed! And thank you for reading :) </p>
<p>Please leave kudos, comments, anything! I really appreciate it &lt;3 (pls be gentle I'm fragile)</p>
<p>And don't ask me why I chose lasagna as Langa's favorite food. My thought process was Langa, Lasagna? Lasanga? Lasanga Langa?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>